


on top cliffs, a girl

by Justausernameonline



Series: An Arnault Lullaby [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 55 Fiction, F/F, Poetry, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justausernameonline/pseuds/Justausernameonline
Summary: a girl. a mistake.//(If Dorothea and Edelgard met each other one night in 1171.)
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: An Arnault Lullaby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561303
Kudos: 10





	on top cliffs, a girl

on top cliffs weighed in gold, her sun  
-drop gown unfurling meadow fires

& velvet, sprung from grief, a girl.  
a mistake. she chose the mezzanine on

her own, brought chorus 'round this girl  
who would forget the summer.

help sang in the dark where dreams grew proud.  
with her & her, their laughs survived.

I I


End file.
